


I'd Cross Oceans

by 14hpgirl19



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sick Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14hpgirl19/pseuds/14hpgirl19
Summary: Dating a prince is hard. Dating a prince when you're the son of the President is even harder.Alex is done with barely seeing Henry. When Henry gets sick while in London, Alex decides to take matters into his own hands.(And if he ends up with a fiance at the end of it, even better.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neuqe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuqe/gifts).

> This is for Neuqe in the Red White & Royal Blue Swap! I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This will have a part two that I'm aiming to have up by the end of the week. I'm sorry it's not complete now, but you won't have to wait too long!

It had been one month since Alex and Henry had been able to spend more than ten minutes alone together.

Things had been incredibly hectic, making it near impossible for them to see each other. Henry was caught up with running his Brooklyn shelter and carrying out typical princely duties, and law school was absolutely _murdering _Alex.

(His words, not anyone else’s.)

To make things worse, their respective roles as Prince of England and First Son of the United States meant they often had to travel for various events. And, because the universe hated them (also Alex’s words), most of the recent events only required one of them. As in, they couldn’t go together.

When they _did _get to go together, they were stuck amid a sea of politicians, celebrities, and ambassadors who only wanted one thing: A photo op with the world’s most popular couple. It was nauseating to say the least, and Alex thought it kind of took the romance out of his and Henry’s relationship.

(Not that anything could _truly _take it all out. It just made their few nights together decidedly unromantic. He wanted to punch someone.)

Alex had spent more nights alone than tucked up against Henry within the past month, and he was tired of it. Conquering the Waterloo Letters’ fallout and winning over billions of people was supposed to mean they were given peace. They were supposed to get their happily ever after (since he was _literally _dating Prince Charming) and flip off all the people who tried to take it away from them.

And instead, he was just feeling miserable because he missed his boyfriend so much.

Currently, Henry was back in England for his grandmother’s birthday. Unsurprisingly, Alex was not given a formal invitation, but Henry was going to insist he come anyway. And Alex was going to, but his _dick_ of a law professor gave him a massive assignment worth a disgusting amount of his grade. Therefore, he was stuck Stateside.

_If I have to stare at this textbook for one more second… _he thought, rubbing his eyes. The kitchen table in his and Henry’s brownstone looked like his entire course load had vomited. It was utter chaos, but Alex promised he knew where everything was. At least, he thought he did.

Desperate for a brief reprieve, he picked up his phone and called Henry. He hardly had to look at the screen anymore, the simple task having been long since committed to muscle memory.

“Hey, love.” Henry’s voice came over the line, and Alex started to smile that sickening, adorable smile he always got whenever he heard Henry. Then he stopped.

“Are you okay?”

There was a slight pause. “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Your voice is all scratchy.” He frowned. “Are you sick?”

“How can you even tell?” Henry asked, and Alex wished he had opted for a video chat instead. “It could just be the connection. Bad service.”

“Bullshit, you know we have excellent service here,” Alex countered. “And the more I hear you talk, the more I believe it. You’re sick.”

His suspicions were confirmed when Henry coughed. “It’s just a cold. Nothing serious.”

Alex tapped his foot against the chair sitting opposite him. Henry often sat there when he was home. It was cold now. “I don’t believe you.”

“That feels rather harsh.”

“Maybe, but you always downplay your feelings when you’re feeling like crap. It’s that English repression.”

He could tell Henry was rolling his eyes. “I thought you were supposed to help me combat that repression.”

“Well, I _would, _if I could ever _see_ you!” Alex’s frustration bubbled up, and he closed his eyes. Softer, he said, “I miss you. This has been the worst month ever, and I miss my boyfriend. And now you’re sick, and I can’t even take care of you…”

There was a slight pause, and Alex suspected Henry was pulling his emotions together. At least, he liked to think so, because he liked it when Henry got overwhelmed by Alex’s affection. “You would want to take care of me?”

Alex dropped his forehead to the table. “Did you miss all that sappy shit I said three years ago? _Yes_, I would want to take care of you. C’mon, baby.”

Henry coughed again. Alex assumed it was because of the cold. “I miss you too. You know I do. I feel rotten about this whole thing, but for now we can’t do anything to change it.”

If there was one way to ensure Alex Claremont-Diaz did something, it was to tell him he couldn’t do it. His parents had learned that the hard way years ago.

Alex’s foot tapping increased its pace. “Uh… yeah… I guess you’re right.” He dragged his laptop over and started saving all his progress. “Doesn’t that just suck?”

“Alex…” Henry sounded suspicious now. “What are you doing?”

“Who said I’m doing anything?” Alex asked innocently. “I’m not doing anything. Just my homework.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Okay, _now _I see how that could be harsh.”

“_Alex._”

“It’s nothing! I’m just sad and moping over my boyfriend. I want you to feel better soon.”

Henry started to speak again but was cut off by another coughing fit. Alex’s heart broke a little. He sounded so pitiful.

“You need to go rest,” Alex said, standing so he could awkwardly organize all his work into semi-neat piles. He nearly tripped over David, who was sleeping on the floor by his chair. “Go take a nap or something. Are you still going to your grandmother’s party?”

“I think I have to,” Henry said. “I just probably shouldn’t touch anybody. Or breathe on them.”

“Hey, don’t you go breathing on other people! You’re taken.”

Henry laughed. “As if could ever forget.” He paused for a moment. “You’re really not planning on anything?”

Alex was halfway up the stairs, trying to recall where he left his suitcase after his last Texas trip. “Nope. Just more excruciating law work.”

Henry sighed. He almost sounded disappointed. “Okay. I’m going to go sleep now.”

“You do that.” Alex went into his and Henry’s bedroom and made a beeline for the closet. Before he went in, he stopped and softened his voice. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Henry said, his response effortless and unwavering. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yes,” Alex said, his eyes falling on his trusty blue suitcase. “You will.”

* * *

To say that Zahra was annoyed with him for requesting a spur of the moment trip to England would be an understatement. In actuality, Alex was treated to a few seconds of silence on the phone before he heard a muttered, “_Not this shit again._”

“Why are you even asking me?” she finally said. “You’re in Brooklyn. You can get yourself to England with your security team.”

“See,” Alex said, “you’re totally right. I could do that. However, I happen to know there’s a really nice plane that isn’t in use because the President just got back from a trip and is spending the week in DC…”

“No,” Zahra said immediately. “You’re not using Air Force One.”

“I don’t even need the biggest one! Just a fast one! I know we have many!”

“It would have to fly all the way to New York, just to bring you to England –”

“You’d be my hero forever and ever! And I won’t bug you after this!”

Zahra snorted. “Like that will ever happen.”

“Zahra!”

He might have also sent her a selfie of him with his best puppy dog eyes. Zahra merely replied with _Those have never worked on me._

And yet, several hours later, he was on a private plane headed for England.

He forced himself to continue working on his project on the way there, which was extreme torture and made him contemplate jumping out of the plane. But then, he reasoned, he wouldn’t get to see Henry. So he stayed on board.

The car ride from the airstrip to Buckingham Palace was relatively quick, and before long he was being greeted by Shaan at the palace’s private entrance.

“How annoyed with me is she?” Alex asked. Shaan smiled pleasantly.

“No more so than usual.”

“Oh, that’s a relief.” Alex messed with his hair for a second, trying to work away the travel-induced messiness. “Does he know I’m here?”

“Prince Henry has not been informed of your arrival yet, no. I thought you would like to do the honors.”

“You’d be right about that. How sick is he? Like, was he downplaying it for me on the phone?”

Shaan was as pleasantly calm and unruffled as ever. “Why don’t you see for yourself? He should be in his rooms.”

Alex gave Shaan a salute, already headed in the direction of the stairs. His nerves were jangling, eager and anxious to see Henry again. It had been just over a week since their last public appearance, which was also the last time they had seen each other. That was far too long for him.

Not for the first time, Alex found himself contemplating other potential long-term solutions to this distance problem. There was one that seemed very… appealing, while also being simultaneously terrifying, but Alex was liking the sound of it more and more each day. So much so that he had recently made a rather importance purchase.

Said purchase was in his bag now. Just in case.

Alex made his way to Henry’s rooms and stopped in front of the door. For a moment, he felt a slight frisson of concern. What if Henry wasn’t happy to see him? What if he was really sick and got mad at Alex for endangering himself by being here? What if –

_Ugh, _Alex thought. _Cool it for two seconds, anxiety._

Squaring his shoulders, Alex knocked on the door. He could hear a faint cough from inside, followed by a raspy “Come in.”

Alex opened the door and slipped inside. As expected, Henry was curled up on his massive bed, the heavy comforter drawn tight around him. He was paler than normal, and his nose was red, likely from excessive tissue use. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his hair looked limp.

At the mere sight of him, Alex’s heart _jumped. _It was like it was saying, _Oh, yes. There he is. There’s my person._

Henry blinked, his eyes fuzzy as he looked at Alex. He tried sitting up, but thanks to the mountain of pillows and blankets around him, he kind of just succeeded in wiggling around.

“Alex?” he mumbled. Alex held his arms out.

“Surprise! You know how I said I wasn’t planning anything? I was lying. But it was a good lie, clearly. I would never lie in a bad way. At least, not to you. Though I’d probably try not to bad lie to other people too. I don’t want to be a bad person, you know?”

He was babbling, and he knew it, but he was just so _happy. _Happy that Henry was right there in front of him, happy that this trip would grant them a bit of alone time. Somehow, Henry being sick didn’t put a damper on it.

(But he did feel bad for Henry. Truly.)

Henry was still staring at him in utter bafflement. Alex couldn’t tell if it was drowsiness making him confused or genuine confusion.

“Why are you here?” Henry asked. Alex set his suitcase and backpack down on the floor and walked over to the bed. Perching on the side, he ran his fingers through Henry’s hair.

“I came here to take care of you, silly.”

Henry made a little humming noise, clearly pleased with having his hair messed with. Alex smiled.

“’m really quite sick,” Henry confessed. “Got a fever, apparently.”

“That’s really not good.”

“It’s not,” Henry agreed. He sounded half-asleep. Alex thought it was adorable.

“Have you had any medicine?”

“Um…” Henry thought hard on it, his brows pushing together. “I don’t think so. I haven’t asked for any.” He tilted his head to look at Alex. “You look like a prince.”

Alex laughed. “Hey, that’s my line.” Leaning over, he kissed Henry’s forehead, noting that it was a bit warmer than usual. “Let me track down some medicine for you, and then I’ll cuddle you. How does that sound?”

Henry nodded and settled back against his pillows. Already his eyes were drooping. “That’d be nice. Do you think we can cuddle some koalas too?”

“Oh yeah, totally.”

Alex hated to leave Henry so soon, but he needed to get him some meds. It didn’t take him long to find Shaan again, who founded the needed pills with impressive speed. Alex could have kissed him if he was at all interested in kissing anyone other than Henry and if he didn’t think it would result in Zahra killing him.

Getting Henry to actually take the medicine was a bit of a struggle, because Henry was basically asleep when Alex returned and, when woken up, decided it would be a better idea to try and get Alex’s clothes off. Eventually, Alex was able to coax him into swallowing the medicine with a sip of water.

“That’s so great, babe,” Alex said, drawing the blankets back over Henry. “Now you can sleep.”

Henry reached out and snagged Alex’s shirt. His grip was weak. “Stay.”

“Did you actually think I was going to leave?” Alex kicked his shoes and jeans off and crawled into bed beside Henry. Henry latched onto him like a child would to a teddy bear, pushing his snotty nose into Alex’s chest. It shouldn’t be endearing, but it was.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Henry said, his words slurred. “Not ever. Can’t be without you.”

Something in Alex’s chest constricted, and he kissed Henry’s head. His thoughts drifted to the tiny box in his backpack.

“I won’t leave you,” he murmured. “You’ll see. I’ll prove that to you really soon.”

Henry said nothing else, but his grip on Alex tightened as best as it could. He soon fell asleep, his breathing sounding more congested than it should.

Alex kept his arms around him all the way until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part! Thank you everyone for reading, I hope you like it!

Alex woke the next morning to blond hair in his mouth and his whole body overheating. It took a moment to remember where he was and why he was sweating, but when it came back, he smiled wide and snuggled closer to Henry.

This lasted for one minute, until he realized he needed to pee.

Untangling himself from Henry was a delicate task, as Henry had, at some point in the night, gotten all the blankets wrapped around Alex in addition to his arms and legs. Normally Alex loved how cuddly Henry was, but in times like these, it made things quite difficult.

Alex was eventually able to extract himself and slip away to do his business. When he returned, Henry was sitting up in bed, looking quite… sad. Alex immediately vowed to fight whoever made him look that way.

(Or, he would if Henry actually let him fight people. So far, no dice.)

“Henry?” Alex hurried back to the bed. “Did something happen? Are you feeling okay?”

Henry’s head swiveled around to look at him, and his eyes widened a little. Eyes, Alex noted, that were a bit clearer than they had been the night before.

“Alex?” Henry croaked. He still sounded atrocious. “Are you really here?”

Alex sat at the edge of the bed and put his hand on Henry’s forehead. Still warm, but not as much as the night before. “Of course I am, silly. Who do you think was your pillow last night?”

“I thought I was dreaming,” Henry said, still baffled. “Or hallucinating. Fever dream, you know?”

“Ah.” Alex kissed Henry’s forehead, then stood up to get him a glass of water. “Well, here I am. If you’re unhappy to see me, now is not the time to say so.”

“Of course I’m happy to see you,” Henry said, accepting the water with a grateful nod. He took a large gulp that was not very princely. Alex loved him even more than he had two seconds before. “I’m just confused. And a little concerned.”

“Why are you concerned?”

“Don’t you have a massive project to work on? That’s why you couldn’t come before.”

Alex shrugged. “I brought it with me. I’ll make it work.”

“Alex…”

Alex took Henry’s face in his hands and looked him right in the eye. “I’m not just going to let my boyfriend suffer through having a cold alone. And I missed you so much it was like I couldn’t breathe, so spare me the riot act and just be happy that I’m here.”

Henry’s eyes were a little wide, and he took another sip of water, which was kind of awkward since Alex was holding his face.

“You probably shouldn’t be so close to me,” Henry said, his voice still raspy. “I’ll get you sick.”

“Then it’ll be your turn to take care of me. And maybe I’d even be given an extension on this project.” Alex’s eyes lit up at the prospect. He opened his mouth, but Henry cut him off.

“No, I will not cough on you.”

Alex dropped his hands from Henry’s face. “I wasn’t going to say that.”

“No?”

“No. Not _on _me. I was going to say into my mouth.”

Henry wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Absolutely not. How could you even suggest that?”

“It felt a little kinky.”

“_Alex._”

Laughing, Alex pressed another kiss to Henry’s forehead. Then his cheek. Then his nose. Then his chin. He hesitated before Henry’s mouth.

“May I?” His voice got softer without him realizing it.

“I’m not coughing in your mouth.”

“I don’t actually want you to.”

“I’ll get you sick.”

“I don’t care. It’s been too long since I’ve kissed you.”

An internal battle seemed to take place inside Henry before he gave up and pressed his lips to Alex’s. They were a little chapped, but Alex couldn’t be bothered to care. His eyes slid shut, and he moved closer to Henry on the mattress, a hand sliding up into Henry’s slightly sweaty hair.

“I missed you too,” Henry whispered in the space between one kiss and the next. “So much.”

Alex wrapped his arms around Henry and drew him close. He could feel Henry tucking his face into his neck.

“I love you,” Alex said.

“I love you too. And your ridiculous sudden trips across the ocean.”

“I do them for you.” Alex kissed his head. “Always for you.”

* * *

Alex quickly took it upon himself to become Henry’s personal nurse (and only made one joke about getting a sexy costume). He got Henry medicine when he needed it, fetched his food, and fluffed his pillows whenever he asked. In his humble opinion, he was killing it. He totally could’ve been a nurse if politics wasn’t in his blood.

“You’re really good at this,” Henry said from his blanket nest. Alex was sitting on a nearby couch, his books and laptop spread out on the coffee table in front of him.

“Thanks,” Alex replied. “I’m just doing the stuff my parents did when I got sick. And when they were around to take care of me. Which was more often than you’d think, all things considering.”

“That’s lovely.” Henry turned more on his side so he could see Alex better. “We mainly just had our nannies.”

“Yeah, taking care of sick kids doesn’t seem like a royal thing to do.”

Henry shrugged, his gaze getting distant. “No, but… sometimes, if I had a cold and I couldn’t sleep well, my dad would come in and cuddle up beside me. Put on a silly movie to distract me from how wretched I was feeling.”

Setting down his pencil, Alex looked at Henry with an ache in his chest. It was still rare for Henry to offer up stories about his dad, though in the past year or so he had started to do it more frequently. Alex had learned to be patient with him and let Henry share when it felt right for him.

“Did you get sick often?” Alex asked, after Henry had been quiet for a few moments.

“No,” Henry said. “But sometimes I wished I would, just so I could get more time with my dad.”

“That’s really sweet,” Alex said, smiling. Henry gave a sad smile back.

“I think it would’ve made him happy, to know you’re here to take care of me now.”

There was a little burst of warmth in Alex’s chest. Sometimes he loved Henry so much he just couldn’t stand it. He reached over and shut his laptop before standing and walking to the bed. Henry watched him with wary eyes.

“I thought you were working.”

“Yeah, but now I wanna cuddle you.” Alex stopped before the bed and put his hands on his hips. “Got a problem with that, Your Highness?”

Henry smirked and made room for Alex beside him. Alex climbed up and slotted himself next to Henry, wrapping his arms around him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. Henry made a little grumbling noise.

“Better, I think. It’s just this stupid cough.” As if to prove his point, Henry coughed, turning his head away from Alex.

“Well, your fever has definitely broken,” Alex said, touching Henry’s forehead to be sure. “Your grandmother’s party is tomorrow. Will you still be able to go?”

“Probably. I’ll just need to take some medicine before.” Henry looked up at Alex. “You’ll come too, won’t you?”

“I mean, I wasn’t _technically _invited…” Alex replied teasingly. Henry rolled his eyes.

“Sod that. I invite you as a prince of this country. In fact, I order to you to attend.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “You _order _me, huh? That’s really hot.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter. We can’t have sex while I’m sick.”

Alex pouted. “Why not?”

That got a laugh from Henry, who shoved Alex’s chest. “You’re incorrigible. Don’t make me horny while I feel like shit.” He fixed Alex with a serious look. “You don’t actually have to come to the ball if you don’t want to.”

Alex pecked Henry’s lips. “No, I want to, if only to remind your grandmother we’re still super in love.”

Henry gazed at him in complete adoration, and Alex thought he might burst. “I think she knows. Everyone does.”

“Still,” Alex said. “Can’t have anyone forgetting, you know?” Alex couldn’t help but include Henry in that. Henry’s delirious words from the night before were stuck in Alex’s head, and he wondered how often his boyfriend worried about them breaking up. Clearly, Alex leaving was something that frightened Henry greatly.

Alex thought he had done a good job at showing his devotion to Henry, but now he wasn’t so sure. It seemed like the kind of thing they should talk about, though how to bring it up, Alex didn’t know.

Of course, he always had a knack for jumping into things.

“Hey, Henry?”

Henry opened his eyes, and Alex realized he’d been on the verge of falling asleep. “Yes?”

“Shit, sorry. You can sleep if you need to.”

“No, what is it?” Henry pushed himself up, showing Alex had his attention. He was wearing an old shirt of Alex’s. It made his chest twinge in a funny way.

“It’s just… last night, before you fell asleep.” Alex bit his lip. “You said something that kinda worried me.”

Henry’s brows furrowed. “I did? What was it? I’m afraid I don’t remember.”

“It wasn’t that bad, I guess,” Alex said. “Probably meant nothing. But you just… you said you didn’t want me to ever leave because you can’t ever be without me.”

Henry tensed up, the little furrow smoothing out as his face took on its princely, unruffled mask. Alex hated the sight of it.

“Ah,” Henry said. “I see. That sounds rather foolish, doesn’t it?”

“Like, are you saying you didn’t say it?”

“No, of course not. I believe you.” Henry shrugged. “It just seems like a ridiculous thing for me to say. Too… needy.”

Alex frowned. “I wouldn’t call you needy…”

“Regardless, I’m not concerned about you leaving.” Henry glanced at him. “If that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I… yeah. I was a little worried.” Alex still was, to be honest, but telling Henry that seemed pointless. “But you’re good?”

Henry smiled. It was the smile he put on for photo ops and meeting dignitaries. “I’m good. _We’re _good.”

“Okay…” Alex shook his head and kissed Henry cheek. “You can rest now. I’ll hold you.”

“It’s okay if you don’t,” Henry said, lying back down. “I know you need to work.”

The worry inside Alex reared its head again. Alex made a point of lying down beside Henry and draping his arm over his waist.

“It can wait. I’m going to hold my sick boyfriend for now.”

Henry smiled, only this time it was more genuine. “You’re so good to me.”

It took only a few minutes for Henry to drift off to sleep. Alex stayed awake, thinking. It really was a good thing that he thought to bring the ring he picked out for Henry. Now he just needed to find the right time to give it to him.

* * *

The right time presented itself the very next day, before Henry’s grandmother’s party.

Henry’s condition improved overnight. While his throat was still sore and he still had coughing fits, he no longer could be deemed sick enough to miss his grandmother’s birthday celebration. Alex thought that was a little ridiculous. If anyone would be strict about sick people showing up in public, it would probably be the British royal family. Apparently, however, they cared more about appearances, and Henry not showing up would cause people to talk.

“I’m fine, Alex, really,” Henry said. It was about an hour before the ball, and he had just gotten out of the shower. (He turned down Alex’s offer to join him. It made him quite sad.) “I’ve taken some medicine, I’ll avoid shaking people’s hands, so on and so forth. Besides, we only have to be there for an hour.”

“Really?” Alex pulled on his suit jacket, pleased he’d remembered to bring it. “Your grandmother won’t throw a fit?”

Henry shrugged as he started getting dressed himself. “I’m really just hoping she’ll be too busy to notice we’ve gone.”

Alex snorted. Resisting the urge to retie his tie _again, _he leaned against the back of the sofa, watching Henry. One of his favorite things to do was watch Henry whenever he was doing mundane tasks. Whether it be putting the dishes away, or running a towel through his hair, Alex was fascinated. He had spent years thinking of Henry as some untouchable prince, a larger than life dickhead. It gave him great pleasure now to see him as exactly what he was: a human being, complete with flaws and soft edges.

“You’re staring again,” Henry murmured as he buttoned up his pressed white shirt. Alex blinked, pretending to be confused.

“Was I? Hm, weird. I thought I just zoned out or something.”

Henry chuckled, shaking his head. “Sure, Alex. Sure.”

There was a tight feeling in Alex’s chest, one that often popped up whenever he focused on Henry for too long. Suddenly, Alex knew.

This was it.

He needed to ask right now.

The ring was tucked into the front pocket of his backpack, still in the little black box. He pulled it out while Henry was fussing over his own tie. It was a simple silver band, with a single diamond embedded. He’d agonized over designs with June and Nora before they told him to get over himself and pick something. It seemed to fit Henry, in his head. Understated and classy, but beautiful all the same.

Henry was saying something to him, but Alex couldn’t hear. He was too focused on the realization that he was about to ask Henry to _marry him._

_Fuck, _he thought. _What if he says no? What if he doesn’t want to get married?_

“Alex?” Henry called. “Are you okay?”

Alex turned around, the ring box in his hand. Henry’s eyes zeroed in on it immediately.

“Alex…” he said slowly. “What is that?”

God, he looked so beautiful in his black suit. Even recovering from a cold, Alex thought he looked perfect, with his tousled hair and bright eyes. With his pink lips that were slowly parting in shock.

Alex took a step forward, fully aware that his hands were shaking. “This is… um… well, you can probably guess it.”

“I don’t want to guess it,” Henry said, his voice wobbling a little. “I want you to tell me. Right this instant, preferably, before I pass out.”

“Please, babe,” Alex said with a nervous chuckle. “If anyone’s passing out, it’s me.” He kept forcing himself to walk forward until he was right in front of Henry. Then he sank down onto one knee.

“Oh my God,” Henry whispered.

“You know, I was trying to think of something more elaborate,” Alex said, turning the box over in his hand. “I thought of bringing you to the lake house, or on the roof of the White House. I thought about coordinating fireworks, or, like, a marching band…” Henry laughed at that, though his eyes were also glistening. A strange combo, Alex thought distantly. “But what’s the point of dealing with all that if I have to wait even longer to ask?”

“Ask – ask what?” Henry said. Either he was trying to urge Alex on, or his brain was fried. Alex hoped it was the former.

“My mom told me to make sure this,” he gestured between Henry and himself, “was forever when I first told her about us. I knew even then where this was going. Now I just want to make it official.” His voice was shaking, every part of him was shaking. He opened the box, finally showing Henry the ring.

“Henry, will you marry me?”

Henry exhaled in a rush, like he’d been holding his breath. He was definitely crying, Alex noted. Potentially a little concerning depending on what his answer was.

“_Yes,” _Henry whispered. Alex’s fears dissipated in an instant. “Yes, Alex, I’ll marry you.”

“You – hang on, did you just say yes?”

Henry laughed and wiped his eyes. “_Yes, _you ridiculous man. Now kiss me already before I change my mind.”

Alex’s head spun as he stood up. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Henry rolled his eyes and kissed Alex with a desperation they hadn’t felt in a while. Alex felt like a part of him was soaring above his head, elated beyond all compare and unable to be constrained any longer. This, he knew, was what absolute and total happiness felt like. He never wanted it to stop.

“Do – d’you want me to put the ring on you?” Alex asked breathlessly once they parted. Henry blinked, dazed, as if he had forgotten why they had been kissing in the first place.

“I suppose you should,” he said. Alex slid the ring onto Henry’s left hand. Henry stared at it, utterly amazed.

“Do you like it?” Alex asked nervously.

“I love it,” Henry said. His voice grew soft. “There was a time when I thought I’d never get this.” He looked at Alex, his eyes misty again. “I thought if I ever got married, it would be to someone I didn’t love.”

Alex took Henry’s hand and kissed the ring. “But instead you’re getting married to me.”

Henry made a noise that was a cross between a laugh and a sob. “I’m marrying you. We’re getting married.” He gazed at Alex. “I love you.”

There was nothing more powerful, more awe-inspiring than being given a declaration of love from a prince. Alex had been on the receiving end many, many times, and he would never get over it.

And now, he realized with a massive thrill, he would be for the rest of his life.

“I love you too,” he said. “Forever and ever.”

(Henry had to break their next kiss to cough. Alex had never been happier.)


End file.
